Probably Green
by ManyFunerals
Summary: As much as he hated it, sometimes Auron wasn't as strong as he appeared when it came to certain things. Sometimes desperate situations make you learn to accept things you normally shouldn't. Aurikku.


This is my first story here. I have looked over it a few times, but there still might be errors. Please alert me to them. This is a oneshot inspired by a song I love titles (March 18th 1983) It Was Probably Green by Carissa's Wierd. Explains the last line and title of the story.

I enjoy reviews as much as the average person here I suppose, which if I were to guess would be a lot. Please keep my spirits up and send a few my way so I may become better.

I have fixed a few errors and contradictions that I hope no one but me noticed.

Disclaimer; Of course I own nothing, and if I did I don't think it would still be considered fanfiction

_____________________________________________________________________________

Tidus was the first one to notice it. 'It' being the looks his older guardian shot at the other young blond in the group. Eventually Auron knew he knew, because Tidus being who he was couldn't pass up the chance to tease him about it. His response would always be his usual grunts and 'hmph's. He did say once that he was still a man, whatever that meant. Tidus once voiced his confusion to Auron on why it was Rikku that he glanced at, and not the older woman gifted with curves and a generous supply of breast. The older man only gave him a single syllable of a laugh, and stood up to walk away. He didn't tell Tidus this then, but it was Rikku's outward joy, constant smiling, and hope for the future that kept his interest in her. Lulu lacked all of these things, as far as he could see. He knew fully well how inappropriate his looks were, with her being only 15 and with him technically being 35. Auron was determined that nothing would come of it past that though, so he felt no guilt on his conscious.

It really surprised him, however, how quickly everyone else noticed it though. Everyone except the subject of his growing desire and her cousin, both too occupied or naive to notice. He cursed inwardly as one by one they each brought it up in their own way. Wakka responded in a fashion very similar to Tidus, while Lulu gave him an amused chuckle the time she caught him. Kimarhi gave him a look of warning, which he returned with one of understanding. Both of the men knew of his situation, and both knew it was not right to pursue the young Al Bhed with it considered.

Everything became difficult when Rikku started giving him looks of her own. As bad as it seemed Auron was at hiding his glances, Rikku was over ten times worse. Everyone noticed, and everyone was worried. Auron was strong, but he was still a man. The entire group knew then, and they all knew something would happen eventually, but this time they said nothing. He teased her because he was weaker than he appeared. He teased her to hide his thoughts from her. What he didn't know however, was that Rikku had lived her whole live with Brother teasing her. She lived her whole live believing that to tease, was to love. It could have been what started it all, or it could have merely made the flame she had explode into her cheeks, appearing again every time she noticed his eyes on her.

They got closer, and he couldn't stop it. Soon they were walking side by side. Soon their arms would brush against the other. He stopped trying to stop it. He gave up, because he was weaker than he appeared. By the time they got to Gagazet, they were walking together with their hands intertwined. Everyone gave them worried looks, and even Tidus and Wakka had stopped their teasing. They saw it easily on Rikku's face that he was stealing her heart. Only Kimahri knew the worst part. The whole thing gave Auron intense feelings of guilt, but they also noticed that they would get a few smiles out of him with her by his side. It took only until they had reached the top of Gagazet for them to accept it. As horrible of a journey it was, love was needed. Love made it bearable, so they knew it was pointless for them to care about it because their thoughts wouldn't stop it, and whether or not they wanted to stop it was unknown to them if they were being honest.

They were resting at the edge of Zanarkand. Her head was on his shoulder, and while everyone saw from the corner of their eye, they were all occupied with their own loves. Those who were awake in the night witnessed what was their first kiss, since both Auron and Rikku gave up hiding it. As if their attempt at hiding it in the first place were successful at all. As Lulu shut her tired eyes and drifted off onto a sleeping Wakka, Rikku and Auron went off on their own. Nothing of real importance happened on their first chance alone, but that didn't mean it wasn't important anyway.

During another moment of openness the next morning, Tidus asked him what Auron liked most in Rikku. This time he got an answer.

"The green of her eyes" he said. "And the pride and hope that lies behind it"

It was all he ever said on the matter. It was all he really needed to say. Tidus then went on about what he loved about Yuna, and he would listen quietly before telling him that they needed to get moving.

It was time to face Yunalesca. Far sooner than Auron really hoped for. His mind was conflicted on whether or not Rikku would find out, and whether or not to tell her if she didn't. After the whole ordeal, he told his secret to Tidus, and it was everything he knew would happen. There were tears and yelling, but the last thing the young man said was "You have to tell her"

Oh did she cry. She cried and cried and cried. Everyone heard her and everyone saw her and everyone asked her why. "It's not my secret to tell" She would answer behind her tears.

They could all see how he hated how much she had cried. It was cruel how the crying made her eyes bloodshot, the redness causing the green of her eyes to shine out like fireworks. As dead as it was, the sight made his heart choke on itself and cause him pain. It took a long time before she would let him hold her again and he gave her a choice. He would either leave her alone for the rest of the journey, or they could spent what time they had left with eachother. She answered that she wouldn't gave up that time for the world.

Never again did he tell them to hurry. He encouraged their lollygagging and the monster capturing and whatever various things they could do while they had the airship at their disposal. He endured the criticizing looks of her father as he began to catch on to what he was up to with his little girl. He endured knowing that they had little left to do now to slow down the arrival of the end. They had defeated the shell that was Sin's body, they had finally defeated Seymour for the last time, and now they were on their way to his old friend. His grip tightened on the small, sticky fingers of the young thief, and he looked at her with such sorrow as they reached the place of no return.

After Jecht, after the aeons, after Yu Yevon, it was now the end. Tears flooded Rikku's face again as she saw the pyreflies leave him as Yuna sent Yu Yevon. It caused everyone to look to where Auron was, and gasps were heard.

"Don't stop"

He made his way to the front, gave everyone his last look of goodbye. Rikku's arms were up against her chest, tears continuing to fall, the green of her eyes was the last thing he wanted to see. He couldn't stop, he was weaker than he appeared.

After he was sent, they decided to believe that his favorite color was probably green.


End file.
